In that respect braking testers are known from the state of the art, comprising two rollers which are arranged in mutually parallel relationship and on to which a vehicle tyre is driven so that it comes to lie between and above those two rollers. In that case at least one of the two rollers is driven by a drive in order in turn to cause the vehicle tyre resting thereon to rotate. If in that situation the vehicle tyre is braked, the required drive moment is increased, and that can be detected as a braking force, by a suitable sensor.
The known testers have between the two rollers described hereinbefore, a sensing roller which is vertically displaceably mounted and which in that respect performs a switching function. As soon as the vehicle tyre is driven on to the two rollers the sensing roller which is disposed therebetween is urged downwardly and thereby initiates the testing operation or starts the roller drive.
Testers of that kind are structurally complicated and expensive and susceptible to wear. In addition during the brake testing operation the operating personnel must constantly monitor whether the vehicle is remaining in the predetermined orientation or is for example drifting off laterally. That means that operation of such testers is not very comfortable and convenient.
Therefore the object of the invention is to provide a simplified roller brake tester which in terms of its construction and also operation is simpler and user-friendly.